Keeping Warm
by FoxleyKirkland
Summary: Berwald treats Tino to a long awaited vacation in a beautiful old log cabin. Fluffiness ensues. SuFin, yaoi, human names. M for reasons.


**Hi! I felt like writing some more SuFin, so here it is, in my second story. There is much lemon. Enjoy, and please review if you like! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. Obviously.. **

* * *

Tino's violet eyes fluttered open as light bounced off of the snowy landscape and into his eyes, waking him. The tall blonde in the driver's seat turned briefly to him.

'Mornin' sleepy hea'' Came the words, in that Swedish accent Tino loved so much.

'Morning? Oh God, how long was I out?!' The little Finn asked, frantically scrabbling to pull himself further up in his seat.

'Ya fell asleep aroun' twelve, an' it's six now, so abou' six hours' Berwald informed.

'Why didn't you wake me?'

'Ya look too cute when yer asleep fer me t' wake ya.'

Tino blushed at the comment. 'T-thank yoo.. But I'm not cute!'

'Yes ya are.' Berwald retorted immediately. 'Cut'st wife in the world'

Tino's blush deepened at the word 'wife". Berwald often called him this and he'd come to enjoy it, though he didn't like to admit it.

'An' the sexiest..' Berwald continued.

'No I'm not! I have this stupid voice and, and fat hips an-"

'Tino,' Berwald cut him off, 'yer voice isn't st'pid, it's sexy. An' yer hips aren't fat, yer jus' curvy, an' beautiful. Yer the prettiest, sexiest, m'st beautif'l wife Ah could ev'r ask for.'

'Oh Ber, I love you!' Tino put his hand on his lover's thigh 'And you're the sexiest husband I could ever ask for.' He enjoyed indulging the Swede's wife fantasy.

Berwald blushed faintly as he felt the smaller man's touch through his jeans. Seeing this, Tino began to gently ran his hand along the man's muscular thigh. Berwald clenched his teeth and suppressed a groan as he felt his trousers tightening. Tino blushed slightly and slid his hand over to rest on Berwald's groin, where he felt a bulge growing, causing his own, smaller member to twitch.

Berwald felt his face become hot at the sound of his jeans being unzipped. Tino took Berwald's erection in his hand, rolling his thumb over the head, drawing a low throaty noise from his boyfriend.

'T-Tino..' Berwald tried to object, but cut off immediately when Tino brushed his thumb over a sensitive spot on the underside of his head, only mustering a groan. Tino craned down and slowly licked along Berwald's shaft, taking the head into his mouth when he came to it and swirling his tongue around it. Berwald momentarily lost control of the car as the warmth surrounded him, regaining it and looking around urgently for a place to stop.

Tino began bobbing his head and reached out a hand to play with his balls as his fantasy husband turned down a dirt road through the woods, slamming down on the brakes. As the car came to a stop, Tino took as much of the Swede's enormous cock into his mouth as he could and hummed in the back of his throat. Berwald bucked his hips and Tino looked up, making contact between his own beautiful violet eyes, and Berwald's deep blue pools knowing it would send the man over the edge.

It did, and Berwald let out a long, low moan as his essence spilled into Tino's mouth, who swallowed it down hungrily, gazing lovingly into Berwald's eyes all the time.

'T'no.. tha' was.. don' do tha'..' Berwald managed to say between breaths.

Tino blushed, 'W-wasn't it good?' He asked, timidly.

'Ja, 'course it was, tha's pr'blem.'

'H-huh?' Tino looked up at Berwald again.

'Ya can't jus' do that when Ah'm drivin', Ah migh' crash..'

Tino noticed a light blush had spread across Berwald's face and giggled quietly. This was new. 'You weren't complaining.'

'W-well, nej, but..' Berwald stuttered, trying to think of a rebuttal.

'Buuuut?' Tino was enjoying himself now.

'..Sh.' Berwald pushed his lips against Tino's in a kiss, silencing the smaller man. At first Tino struggled, surprised, but quickly stopped and began kissing back.

Not wanting to delay the trip any longer, Berwald eventually pulled away, starting the car and turning to return to the busier main road they had been on before he had become distracted. 'Ah'll thank ya later..' He muttered under his breath, not loud enough for Tino to hear the words clearly.

'What?'

'Hmm?'

'You said something..'

'Ah was jus' sayin', Ah can' wait t' get there.' Berwald lied, smirking internally. Although it wasn't really a lie, strictly speaking. He was going to enjoy this vacation.

'Neither can I!' Tino replied excitedly before turning his head to the window. As he watched the dazzling white, snow covered scenery whiz past the window he felt himself drifting off into slumber again.

X X X

The car jolted as it came to a halt, shaking the Finn in the front seat and waking him from his sleep. He looked up and to his right, where Berwald should have been, driving. Instead, he saw only an empty seat. He looked around, frantically, panicking. 'Ber?' He shouted, 'Ber? Where are you?!' He turned his head to the window and let out a girlish scream in surprise as he was greeted by the harsh, cold stare of his lover's face. The door clicked open and a now deeply concerned Berwald reached in and picked the smaller man up, cradling him in his arms.

'Tino? Wha's wrong?' He asked, rocking the Fin back and forth in an effort to calm him.

Tino gave only a whimper in response, burying his face into Berwald's muscular chest. Berwald kissed Tino's head, nuzzling into his hair as he kicked the car door shut behind him. Tino looked up timidly and examined the romantic old log cabin in front of him, roof blanketed in glistening white snow, windows tinted with frost. On the roof he could see an old stone chimney, smoke blowing from it and rising up above the grand old evergreen trees that surrounded the cabin; they too were thickly coated with snow.

It was wonderful, he thought – perfect for a romantic getaway like this. He couldn't have dreamed of a better holiday destination. Berwald had been so wrapped up in his work recently that he'd not had the time to organise a holiday for the two of them in a long time, but this _more _than made up for it. Tino would have to find a way of repaying him. He leaned up and planted a soft kiss of gratitude on Berwald's cheek, causing the Swede to blush.

Berwald gently nudged the door open with his foot – he'd unlocked it while Tino was still sleeping, planning to carry the Fin from the car still sleeping – and stepped inside. The room was warm, and light from the the already flickering fireplace filled the room. Above it was mounted a moose's head with a small plaque. The floor was wooden and covered partially by a red rug, positioned around which were two ordinary chairs, a rocking chair, and a couch.

Berwald shut the door with his foot and carried Berwald through to the bedroom, laying Tino down on the bed and placing a kiss on his sweet, pink lips. Tino kept his arms around his lover, forcing the Swede to get onto the bed too, as he returned the kiss. Berwald pushed his tongue to Tino's lips, asking for entry. It was granted, as Tino parted his lips, allowing Berwald to slide his tongue in, gliding around his little wife's mouth, exploring every inch, claiming it for his own. His tongue found Tino's and they danced, Berwald maintaining dominance as they swirled around each other, Tino letting out quiet whimpers and moans all the while.

As they kissed, Berwald slid his hand up underneath Tino's shirt, running his hand over the Fin's stomach, goosebumps appearing on the skin beneath his touch. He slid his hands up to Tino's chest, brushing over his now hardened nipples, making him quiver. Berwald pulled away, smiling; he was enjoying the control he had over his lover. He slid one shirt out from under the shirt and set about undoing its many buttons. With the other, he massaged Tino's nipple, making the little Finn whine and mewl sweetly.

When his hand had finished its job of undoing Tino's shirt, Berwald leaned down and dragged his tongue over Tino's hardened but unattended nipple, eliciting a moan. He took the nipple into his mouth, gently sucking and swirling his tongue around it.

Tino arched his back, letting out little moans and other noises of appreciation. 'Berwald.. P-please..!' He murmured, desperate to stop his lover's teasing. Berwald looked up at Tino's blushing face. _So cute_, he thought, _and so sexy_.

'On your hands and knees." he commanded, unbuttoning his own shirt and letting it slip off. Tino's blush deepened and he obeyed, rolling over and getting up on all fours, then slid his trousers down to the knee to reveal his peachy, perfectly rounded posterior. Berwald felt his own trousers tightening and decided he needed to hurry up.

He reached into a drawer in the oak nightstand and retrieved a bottle of lube. Tino opened his mouth to question the bottle's presence but was interrupted by a slicked finger being pressed against his entrance, instead letting out a yelp of surprise. He groaned as it was pushed slowly inside and did his best to relax his body. Berwald slid the finger in and out, slowly, gently, teasingly, until the sweet but oh-so-sexy noises he drew from his lover were too much for him to bear.

With his free hand the Swede urgently forced off his jeans, freeing his almost painfully hard member. Tino whined as Berwald withdrew his digit, but was consoled immediately as Berwald pressed his cock to Tino's throbbing entrance. He bucked and rocked, desperate to have Berwald inside of him, filling him. But to Tino's surprise and disappointment, Berwald didn't push himself inside of his lover. Instead, he put his hands on Tino's hips, holding him still. Tino turned his head, confused, to his lover. 'B-Berwald?"

'Yes?"

'Why have you stopped?!" Tino demanded.

'Because," the Swede began, with a twitch of his lips, 'Ah want ya to tell me what ya want."

'W-what?" Tino felt his cheeks redden.

'Wht d'ya want me t'do?" Berwald reiterated.

'I-I.." The Finn's face was red hot now. He understood the situation. Berwald's erection remained at his entrance, the sensation teasing him, taunting him almost. Ecstasy was so close, yet so far, and he would have to do as Berwald said to get what he wanted. Berwald was dominating and controlling him completely, and this turned Tino on as much as it did Berwald. And Berwald knew it.

'I-I want.." Tino mumbled out, barely more than a whisper.

'Ya want what?" Berwald coaxed, ever so slightly edging his cock into the Finn.

'A-ah.. I want you.. t-to.."

'Want me to what?" Berwald pushed in a little more.

'F-fuck me.." Tino murmured, the words seeming forbidden to him, despite how many times he'd issued the demand to Berwald before.

'Say 't again." The Swede slid out almost fully, causing Tino to whine at the loss of sensation.

'Fuck me!" Tino tried again.

'Louder."

'FUCK ME!" Tino screamed at the top of his lungs in desperation, the words resonating around the vast forest that surrounded them, bouncing off of the trees and disturbing just about every animal for miles around, as Berwald pushed the enormous cock all the way into the Finn. Tino clasped a hand over his mouth in embarrassment, but that embarrassment washed away quickly and Berwald leaned down to whisper, 'Okej.'

Tino turned his head to the side, his lips meeting Berwald's in a greatly appreciated kiss. Berwald began thrusting, shallowly and gently. Tino bucked his hips and rocked back and forth to reach each thrust, moans and whimpers escaping his mouth with every one. Tino wasn't going to last long and he knew it. He tightened his muscles around Berwald, wanting to make sure the Swede's climax would not be too far after his own. Berwald began thrusting into Tino harder now, the Finn's moans egging him on. They built up a rhythm between them, thrusting and rocking, the bed heaving and creaking beneath them.

'Ah.. ah.. Ber..' Tino croaked out, 'H-harder!'

Berwald complied, pounding into the Finn and hitting his prostate, causing the younger man to arch his back and cry out. 'Yes! There! Oh God, right there!'

Berwald continued thrusting into that spot, over and over again, harder every time. Tino clenched the bed sheets in his hands, feeling himself grow closer.

Berwald leaned down and wrapped his fingers around Tino's small, but hardened member, slowly stroking it. Pre-cum trickled out of the head, weaving between Berwald's fingers.

'B-Ber.. I'm coming..' Tino groaned out, but his body was already telling Berwald this. Tino was losing himself now, crying out uncontrollably with every one of Berwald's thrusts. Tino screamed out Berwald's name as, with one more thrust, Berwald hit that bundle of nerves dead on, and Tino saw white. His cum splattered the sheets beneath him, and some trickled down Berwald's hands as he bucked and squirmed in ecstasy. Berwald continued thrusting as Tino contracted around him, bringing him to his own climax.

Berwald collapsed, careful to fall to one side of Tino, who rolled onto his side, allowing Berwald to wrap his arms around him, Tino enjoying the familiar comfort and security of Berwald's embrace.

'That was amazing. I love you, Berwald."

'Ah love ya too, Tino.'

The two lovers drifted off in each other's arms to the distant sound of the crackling fire.


End file.
